My baby girl
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: When Frisk finally meets her father, she is devastated to hear that a monster has killed her mother, now, it's up to Frisk and her friends to find the monster and bring him to justice! The only problem is though, the monster is more powerful than it seems, and makes Frisk question how much she really knows about her friends.
1. The death of a mother

The monster hears your heart beat, it moves towards the closet door. Using nothing but it's snout, the monster opens the door, sniffing around for you. You cry silently, praying mentally that this is a nightmare. "I think I found you!" The monster cackles excitedly. You see the blood covered snout of the alligator like creature, he breathes in your scent. You shuffle back, your hand then lands on a rubber duck. The creature stops suddenly and smiles crazily. "I know where you are..." The creature laughs giddily. You scream and the creature tears into your left leg, you see blood gushing from the injured limb, tendons and veins torn apart and creating immense pain. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?!" You ask fearfully. The creature stays silent, dropping the huge chunk of your leg it just tore off. You can't help but throw up at such a sight. The creature then tears into your side, ripping out anything it can grip. You wail as your intestines are pulled out of your body and swallowed whole. You gurgle nonsense and gasp for air, knowing that this is the end, you reach your hand out to the creature, slamming your fist down onto the him, not that it would do much. The creature laughs, "How could you be so stupid?! You allowed me into your mind! Allowed me to take control! You're the only thing that stood between life and death, but now, you can't even save yourself! Let alone your friends!" The creature mocks.

You know that what he says is true, know that you're dying at your own hands, how could this have happened? You scream loudly, louder than you ever have before. Hearing the sound of sirens, you smile as you grab on to a box before your throat is ripped out, the creature finally noticing the police, runs out of the window, leaving you to rot. "POLICE! Put your hands where... we... can..." An officer shouts, gasping at your dead body. "Elizabeth?" The officer gasps, noticing what was left of your mutilated body. The officer sobs, rushing out of the room and throwing up. "NOOOOO! WHY?! WHY?!" The officer sobs. "Robert..." Another officer sighs, trying to comfort his partner. More officers rush to the scene, all shocked by the violence of your murder. "Quick! We need forensics! An ambulance! Something!" The chief shouted. You sigh as your ghost looks over the cruel aftermath of the attack. "I'm so sorry Robert... it was just my time..." You whisper sadly, knowing that he cannot hear you. You then turn your attention to the box, remembering what memories and secrets it held. You sob, first you allow this, this THING into your life, and then you get pregnant! Next, you can't even take care of your own baby, and you send her to an adoption center. Then you hear that your only child ran away and is possibly dead, and go to find out that she fell into mount Ebott, well of course she's dead! Finally, this beast breaks free and kills you to get its revenge! Way to live your life Elizabeth! Way to go, might as well be named the dumbest woman on Earth!... Well... you still have one thing to look on the bright side of. You know that your daughter was the sweetest thing on the planet, and maybe, just maybe, she was alive... that small spark of hope calms you down. Now, if only you knew how she was doing... if only you could see your little baby Frisk, one last time.


	2. Without a mate

Frisk giggled as she watched Undyne and Sans play a video game, both completely concentrated and neither giving in. "SANS!" Papyrus growled, running downstairs and standing in front of the TV. "Pap! Come on, I'm just about to beat her!" Sans whimpered. "Hah! You wish! I have an advantage now! He's mad at you, not me!" Undyne cackled. "Oh, go left Undyne!" Frisk giggled. "Frisk! Not you too?!" Sans whined. "Sorry Sans, but Undyne was winning anyways" Frisk said. "Ha!" Undyne chuckled, "Hey!" Sans groaned. "Sans!" Papyrus growled, crossing his arms. "Wait Papy, please?!" Sans whimpered, mashing random buttons, hoping that he would win somehow. "No! Now!" Papyrus growled, grabbing, Sans' remote control and turning it off, making Undyne win by forfeit. "Yeah!" Undyne cheered, high fiving Frisk. Papyrus grabbed Sans by the arm and pulling his brother upstairs. "Ow! Pap! Not so hard, that hurts!" Sans whimpered. Undyne and Frisk looked up at the brothers surprised by Papyrus' behaviour. "Ow! Papyrus! OW!" Sans whined loudly, trying to wiggle out of his brother's grasp.

Sans whimpered and teleported away from Papyrus, gasping and rubbing his arm. "Papy... why?" Sans whimpered. Papyrus growled softly and looked at Sans, his eyes a blood red color and his teeth razor sharp. Papyrus suddenly changed into a large alligator like creature, standing on it's hind legs and growling. The creature spit out a piece of fabric that Sans noticed was the same color as... his brother's scarf... "You sick bastard..." Sans growled before the creature hissed and launched itself at Sans.

Sans gasped as he woke up crying, and his eyes glowing blue. Sans panted, looking around and seeing his room, still preoccupied with its new hosts. The Swaps and Fell's had moved in just recently due to their universes being destroyed. Sure, it was rough at first, but now, everyone got along. Sans chuckled and calmed down slightly upon seeing Blueberry and Red snuggled up against each other, sleeping peacefully. 'Well, that's one pair...' Sans thought. Sans teleported out of his room, not wanting to wake up Red or Blueberry. Sans teleported into his brother's room, chuckling when he saw Papyrus sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face. Sans then noticed Stretch, who was, for some reason, sleeping by himself. Odd, where was Edge? Stretch and Edge were what seemed to be the happiest couple in the house, so why was Stretch alone? "If you must know, I left to get a drink... I was coming right back" Edge growled softly, his red eyes glowing as he walked up beside of Sans. "God man, you almost gave me a heart attack... Wait... were you and Stretch...?" Sans asked, gesturing to Edge's glowing eyes. Edge blushed and looked to the side. "Maybe we were, maybe we weren't, that's none of YOUR concern" Edge growled softly, trying not to wake his mate.

Sans raised his arms in defense. "Okay man it was just a question..." Sans whispered. Edge growled softly, knowing that Sans was lying. "You and I very well know that it was more than a question" Edge whispered, "Spill it" Edge commanded. "Fine... It's just... don't you think that Stretch has been through enough stress already?... You know, with all the ones you've lost...?" Sans asked. Edge sighed, "Yes, I have put that into consideration... but tonight was only for times sakes..." Edge sighed. Edge walked over to Stretch, leaning down and grooming his mate, making Stretch smile. "Hmmm... well, I wish you the best of luck..."Sans whispered, getting ready to teleport back into his room. "Classic?" Edge asked. "Yes?" Sans answered. "I wish the same for you..." Edge growled softly, climbing into bed and snuggling next to Stretch.

Sans sighed sadly, he was the only monster without a mate, and that killed him... if he were to die... he would have no one to be his guardian. "Well, just think... at least you have your brother... and that's because of Frisk..." Sans sighed, looking at a locket that he'd gotten from Frisk. Sans sighed, teleporting into his room, not even noticing the bloody smile of a reptilian creature, and the squealing body that it had in its claws.

 **So guys, who do you think the creature was holding? Oh, and I was wondering, since I'm getting sort of annoyed by calling the antagonist "the creature" I want to let you decide! So, here are the name choices: Leatherback, Waterstrider, and Dinoscale. The name with the most votes shall be used, until then rawr! ;)**


End file.
